


An der Oberfläche

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ganz im Gegenteil.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	An der Oberfläche

Adam hatte jede Menge Übung im Verdrängen. Oh ja, über die Jahre hinweg war er zum richtigen Verdrängungs-Profi geworden. Und das war auch gut so. War besser, wenn sich gewisse Erinnerungen nicht andauernd schmerzhaft in seinen Kopf prügelten.  
Gelegentlich taten sie es aber halt leider doch, gnadenlos, ohne Rücksicht. Und dann tat es jedes Mal so schrecklich beschissen weh, dass er sich innerlich krümmte. Er wollte all den Schlägen und Demütigungen entgehen, wollte all das nie mehr spüren, nie mehr daran denken, nie nie nie nie mehr, wollte nie mehr durch diese tiefe Hölle gehen. Aber manchmal wurde er eben doch wieder durch die Hölle gejagt. Zum Glück nicht allzu oft, ab und zu eben.

Eine andere Sache hatte er hingegen nie so wirklich verdrängen können, halbwegs zwar schon, aber nie _richtig_ , an kaum einem Tag hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren nicht daran gedacht. Na ja, okay, etwas nachgelassen hatte es im Laufe der Zeit schon, und manchmal hatte er ja durchaus die Hoffnung gehabt, dass diese doofen Gefühle irgendwann ganz verschwinden würden, irgendwann _mussten_ sie sich ja mal komplett aus dem Staub machen, oder? Aber nein, Pech gehabt. Nach ihrem Wiedersehen waren sie mit voller Wucht an die Oberfläche geschwommen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch bloß was vorgemacht. Vielleicht hatte es nie nachgelassen.

Er war früher heimlich in Leo verliebt gewesen, und er war es immer noch. Kein bisschen weniger als damals, ganz im Gegenteil. Ganz im Gegenteil. _Scheiße._

„Möchtest du noch was trinken?“

„Nein.“ Viel hatte er an diesem Abend nicht gesprochen. Ihm war nicht danach gewesen. Ihm war öfter nicht danach, nach Reden und so.

„Okay.“ Leo lächelte. „Dann rufe ich mal den Kellner zum Zahlen.“

Fünf Minuten später standen sie sich draußen gegenüber. Irgendwas würde er gerne noch sagen, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, aber was? _Ich will dich. Schon lange. Schon verdammt lange. Ich will dich so sehr. Ich will dich so sehr, Leo._ Nee, ging nicht, _das_ konnte er nicht sagen. Nein, das ging nicht.  
_Manchmal musste ich in den vergangenen Jahren an dich denken, wenn ich mir einen runtergeholt habe. Ach was, was rede ich denn da? Von wegen manchmal. Jedes verdammte Mal habe ich dabei an dich gedacht. Ich habe so oft deinen Namen ins Kissen gestöhnt, wenn ich gekommen bin, und danach hast du mir immer noch so viel mehr gefehlt als sowieso schon._ _Das_ konnte er erst recht nicht sagen. Fast hätte er verzweifelt aufgelacht. Er sagte gar nichts.

„Ja, dann ... bis morgen, Adam.“

„Bis morgen.“ Er hatte ihn so unglaublich vermisst. Und jetzt würde er sich so verdammt gerne nach vorne beugen, ein winziges Stückchen nur. Und dann würde er ihn so wahnsinnig gerne ... verflucht! Ging ja nicht, durfte er ja nicht. Er durfte es nicht. Eine weitere Umarmung hingegen wäre vollkommen in Ordnung. Eine harmlose Umarmung, ja, die wäre wirklich okay. Aber irgendwie traute er sich nicht so richtig, stattdessen grinste er Leo schwach an. 

Und der grinste kurz zurück, ehe er plötzlich ernst wurde. „Adam?“

„Ja?“

„Ich habe dich _wirklich_ vermisst.“

„Ich dich auch.“ _Ich dich auch._

„Bis morgen, Adam.“

„Bis morgen.“ 

Ja, und jetzt? Warum ging Leo denn nicht? Und warum ging er selbst nicht? Warum standen sie sich hier immer noch gegenüber? Worauf warteten sie?

„Wollen wir morgen Abend wieder was zusammen trinken gehen?“

„Können wir machen.“

„Okay.“ Leo hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Also keine Umarmung zum Abschied. Tja, hätte er sich eben trauen müssen! Er griff nach Leos Hand und drückte sie.

Leo drückte nicht zurück. Er strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Leo ...“ Was sollte _das_ denn jetzt?

„Tut mir leid.“ Leo ließ los. „War das zu viel?“

„Nein ... nein, war es nicht.“ 

„Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt.“

Er nickte, wusste schon wieder nicht, was er sagen sollte. In seinem Kopf ging es gerade gewaltig drunter und drüber. War er womöglich ... könnte es sein, dass ... eventuell war er gar nicht der Einzige, bei dem vor ein paar Tagen so einiges an die Oberfläche geschwommen war? Könnte das vielleicht tatsächlich sein? Oder weshalb sonst hatte Leo eben das mit dem ... Daumen gemacht und danach gefragt, ob es zu viel gewesen war? Nein, es war nicht zu viel gewesen. Nein, war es nicht.

„Bis morgen, Adam.“

„Bis morgen.“ Und dann traute er sich doch noch und öffnete seine Arme.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, murmelte Leo gegen sein Ohr.

„Ich dich auch.“


End file.
